Battlefield
by HeyI'mEmilyAndI'mAGleek
Summary: What will happen to Finn and Rachel's relationship when Finn goes off to war 4 years after graduating high school? Will it survive and grow, or fail to continue? Sorry I'm really bad at summarys. :/ Give it a chance please.  : R&R , thanks !
1. Mixed Emotions

**Hey guys , new story ! I wasn't happy with the other story I just **

**posted so I decided to write this one.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Mixed Emotions**

"Finn, please don't leave." She said nervously as she grabbed his hand.

"Rachel , stop worrying. I'll be fine. I'll be home in 6 months." He

assured her. Truth is, he was scared too. He was scared out of his

mind. But it was something he felt he had to do , something so he

could feel close to his father for once in his life. "I have to leave

Rach. I'll call you when I get there." He said sadly as he picked up

his bag from the ground and placed the strap over his shoulder. "I

love you, more than you could ever know. Don't ever

forget that."

"Finn, please don't go, don't leave me here alone." She pleaded ,

tears starting to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry Rach. I love you." He pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you

too." She said as she cried harder slowly letting go of his hand. "So

much."

She watched as he walked away from her heading for the security area.

Her cries became sobs as she fell to her knees aware that people were

starting to stare. She didn't care, she was so scared. Scared that

something would go wrong. Scared that this would be the last time she

saw him. She wanted Finn to turn around and run back to her saying

he'd forget about going to war and stay and be with her instead. But,

she knew that wasn't possible. She watched as he turned to look at her

one last time before he left to go risk his life. "I love you to the

moon and back, Rach." He mouthed. "I love you from here to eternity,

Finn." She mouthed back.

She stayed at the airport for hours until his plane took off , just to

make sure he got into the air safely. She wiped the last of her tears

from her face as she walked to her car. She got in and turned on the

engine. Putting her purse down she saw an envelope with a tiny box

taped to the front of it sitting on the passenger seat with her name

written on the front.

It was from Finn. She smiled as she opened it. There was a letter in

there. On the front it said read before opening the box. She slipped

the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it.

Rachel,

I've known you since sophomore year. Now 6 years later we're 22 and

still in love. I always tell you how much you mean to me but you never

really will know how much I love you. Words can't express how I feel

about you. I guess what I want to say is I want to be with you for the

rest of my life. So, open the box.

-Finn

Her heart pounded faster as her tiny fingers struggled to open the

box. Once she finally pried the box open she gasped.

Inside was a note.

It said "Rachel I want to be with you for the rest of my life. When I

get back ... Will you marry me?"

She looked at the ring that laid nestled inside the box. It was

beautiful. It was a square cut diamond with other smaller diamonds

incrusted on the silver band. She slipped it on her finger and admired

it. More tears started to come out if her big brown eyes. Only this

time they weren't from sadness, but of pure joy.

In 6 months she would be the new Mrs. Rachel Barbra Hudson.

**So I wasn't so sure I liked the story I began writing, Rachel's Love **

**Life, so I decided to write this one. I'm going to be updating this **

**one very frequently. Please Review , it means a lot and it encourages **

**me to write faster ;P. Haha , so anyway I hope you enjoyed it ! (:**

**Thanks for reading !**


	2. Fathers

**Chapter 2- Fathers**

I drove home listening to the CD Finn had created for me before he left. It included all the songs we had sang together all throughout high school. Every time I would get to a red light I would sit and admire the ring on my finger. How beautiful it was. How good it would look with my wedding dress in only 6 months.

_**Honk**_

She stepped on the gas and drove all the way back to her father's house. It was a 30 minute drive from the airport. She parked her car in the newly paved driveway leading up to the 2 story house.

She hopped out of her red Toyota Prius and rang the doorbell. "Rachel!" her father said as he opened the door and pulled her in for a hug. "What a lovely surprise."

"Hi Daddy." She said as she stepped inside her old house. She followed her father to the kitchen where he served her coffee and some cookies.

She sat on the hard wooden stool next to the counter and took a sip of her decaf coffee. "So Rachel , what brings you here on such short notice?" Her father asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well Finn went off to war today..." She sighed.

"Oh that's right. How are you feeling?" He asked pulling her in for another hug.

"I'm okay, but that's not what I came to tell you." She said taking another bite of the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies her father had just taken out of the oven. "Finn and I...are engaged!" She said happily practically jumping out of her chair.

The room went silent. She waited for her dad to respond but he just stood there still sipping his coffee. "Daddy, aren't you happy for me?" She asked unsure what was wrong. Both her dad's had always loved Finn. They treated him like their own son.

He placed his coffee down on the marble countertop. "Of course Rachel." He said faking a smile.

She saw her other dad Matthew enter the house coming home from work. He took his jacket off and joined them in the kitchen. "Oh, Matthew you came just in time to hear the big news." Her other father William said.

"What big news?" Matthew said while giving Rachel a hug and kiss.

"Me and Finn are getting married!" Rachel stated proudly with a big grin on her face.

"Honey that's wonderful!" Matthew said excitedly.

William eyed Matthew waiting for the excitement that was lingering in the air to die down.

"Matthew, can I talk to you for a minute?" William said motioning for Matthew to follow him into the living room. "Rachel just stay here for a second."

She did as she was told...until they were gone. She ran up to the opening of the living room and listened to their conversation while hiding behind the wall.

"Don't get me wrong Matthew I am happy for her. It's just I don't want to see her hopes crushed."

"And why in the world would that happen?" Matthew said defending Rachel. "Finn's a nice boy. He wouldn't do that to Rachel."

"It's not that. What if, God forbid, something happens to Finn. Rachel would be devastated."

She raced back to the kitchen. She didn't want to hear anymore of their conversation. She fought to hold in the tears that were ready to pour out. Just the thought of losing Finn made her whole body tremble. Her father was right, what if something did happen to Finn? She wasn't sure how she would get over it, or if she even ever would.

Her dad's entered the kitchen once again. "I should really get home. I'll call you tomorrow." She gave each of them a kiss and headed back to her car before either of her fathers had a chance to say anything. She couldn't fight back the tears any longer and they all poured out.

**What did you think? I'm sorry ! I know the chapters are short but they will be getting longer. Please Review. I was sad when I didn't get a lot on reviews :(. Haha , so I hope you enjoyed ! Thanks for reading ! :D**

**Next Chapter: Finn call's just like he promised**


	3. Adjusting

**Chapter 3- Adjusting**

I jiggled the key in the doorknob struggling to get the door open. Once I got in my house I changed into my pajamas and sat down on my couch. I sighed; this would be, for a fact, the longest, hardest 6 months of my life. My heart ached. I just wanted him to come home already. I wanted to plan the wedding together. I looked at the clock in red numbers it read **11:23**. It's been 3 hours since he took off. Maybe he'll call in the morning...

I walked to the bedroom and slowly got into my bed. I laid there and stared at the ceiling. The bed felt so big and empty, as did the house, without Finn.

_**Beep Beep**_

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm clock. I hit snooze 3 times until finally I brung myself to get out of bed. I grabbed my phone of the bedside table and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

_**2 missed calls**_

I checked them. One was from Quinn who surprisingly I had become very close friends with over the years and the other one was from... Finn! I jumped when I saw the name and immediately called him back.

He finally picked up after 2 rings.

"Rachel?" he said excitedly. She wasn't sure what to say she just wanted to hold on to this moment forever.

"Rach?" He asked again.

"Yeah it's me. Finn I got your note." I said referring to the proposal note. I smiled at the thought of it.

"So, will you Rachel? Will you marry me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, Finn." I said. God, I wish he was here.

"Rachel, I have to go we're finding out where we'll be going to. But, I want you to start planning the wedding. Just remember to invite the whole glee club, both of our families and Mr. Schue and his family. I love you." Then the line went dead.

I sighed and put down the phone. I wished he was able to talk longer but I knew I would have to get used to it. That's what I would get once he started war. A 3 minute phone call maybe once a month, twice if I was lucky.

I didn't want to call Quinn back considering I was in no mood to talk to anyone but Finn. But, I can't just ignore Quinn. So, I quickly typed up a text before preparing some breakfast.

_**Rachel: Hey**_

_**Quinn: Hey. Did you get the note?**_

_**Rachel: I did! (: Wait how did you know?**_

_**Quinn: I have my ways ;). Nah jk Finn told all of us. Surprise!**_

_**Rachel: Oh lol.**_

_**Quinn: So I'm guessing you said yes?**_

_**Rachel: No because when the love of my life asks me to marry him I say no. Of course I say yes!**_

_**Quinn: lol. Do you mind if I stop by? We could start planning. ;P**_

_**Rachel: I would love that. I feel so lonely.. :( **_

_**Quinn: Kay . I'll be there in 5 minutes! Bye**_

I placed my phone on the counter carefully and out the eggs away. There was no time to make eggs when Quinn would be here any minute to start planning my wedding. So, I ate a quick bowl of cereal and got ready for Quinn to arrive.

**A/N Sorry, for the short chapter! I know I said this chapter would be a lot longer but it actually ended up being shorter. It's actually the next chapter where it will be longer. When they plan Rachel and Finn's wedding. **

**On another subject, I haven't gotten a lot of reviews which makes me sad :(. Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while. There's just a lot going on right now. I'll update more often though! ****Thanks(:**


	4. Planning

**Hey Guys! Sorry, it took so long! I was really busy with the last couple weeks of school so I never had time to finish this chapter. But, now that it's summer vacation I'll have lots of time to write! If you have any ideas or suggestions please review or PM me. Thanks & Enjoy! (:**

"Quinn!" I threw my arms around the pretty blond as she stepped inside the large, lonely house. "It's so good to have someone to talk to." I said. She giggled and put her bag down on the floor next to the round coffee table.

"Well Mrs. Hudson to be, we have a wedding to plan so let's get to work!" She clapped her hands and took out a notebook and a pen and took a seat on the couch. "I've always wanted to plan a wedding." She exclaimed excitedly.

We made a list of all the stuff we needed to do. Written in Quinn's loopy script we had:

Pick a date

Decide on the time and place

Decide who to invite

Decide on colors

Pick and reserve a reception hall

"And that's all we need to do right now!" Quinn stated putting her marble notebook down on the dark wooden coffee table. "So let's get to work! So Rachel, what day would you like to have the wedding?"

I sighed thinking carefully about the best time to have the wedding. Finn would be home on July 23rd so the best time would most likely be about 2 weeks after he arrives home.

"How about August 6th?"

"That sounds good to me!" Quinn squealed with excitement.

About an hour later everything had been planned out for the first month.

"So, let's make sure we have everything. The wedding will take place on July 23rd at 2pm at your church. The colors will be White, Gold and Silver. You'll be inviting both families and the glee club. The reception will take place at The Wingate Hotel. Is that right, Rach?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I beamed. I couldn't be happier; soon I would be Mrs. Rachel Hudson. I never would've pictured my life like this. I was a loser who always got slushied, never had a boyfriend, and was despised by everyone. But then I found glee club. I was so thankful for that, as I still am. Without it my life would be so different and only God knows where I would be right now if I had never came upon it. It was in Glee club where me and Finn fell in love, where I became best friends with Quinn, and it's where I found myself; found where I belonged.

"Thank you so much Quinn." I smiled, and she threw her arms around me. "Congratulations." she said. "I'm so happy for you."

"I owe you one." I told her. "How about I take you out for lunch my treat?" She thought for a moment. "Sounds good to me but, how about we go Dutch instead?" I nodded while grabbing my purse from the kitchen table.

We got into her new silver Chevrolet Volt and I blasted the music as we sped down the highway. We sang to all the songs we knew and we laughed and talked and joked.

Could life get any more perfect right now?

**I know it was a kind of short chapter, sorry. Some drama in the next chapter though. ;) ~**

**Please review! **


	5. Too Much To Handle

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot. :D**

**Chapter 4- Too much to handle.**

Me and Quinn had a good time at dinner as we laughed and talked and reminisced about high school. I was in a better mood and I felt happy. But, once I got home and Quinn left I remembered how I was alone without Finn for the next 6 months, I checked my phone and was disappointed to see no missed calls from Finn. I sighed and laid down on the couch flipping through channels, I landed on the news. There was a bombing in Germany where Finn was stationed. There were 3 deaths and everyone else was injured. "Oh my gosh." I cried out loud. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Finn's number, no answer. I tried a couple more times and still received his voice mail. I sighed and put down the phone. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't even know if Finn was still alive. The thought of that brought me to tears, hysterics actually. I slowly walked up the stairs to my bedroom and sat on the bed sobbing until 2am. I just wanted him here. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and just hold me for hours. I just wanted to be home, safe and sound.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I woke every hour or so, worrying about Finn every second I was awake. I woke up at 8am tired from not getting a good night's sleep. I went through the same old routine. Get up, make breakfast, watch tv, go to Quinn's house for lunch, come back for dinner, watch the news, go to sleep. It seemed as though that's all my days consisted of. My life became a constant pattern that just repeated and repeated. Finn didn't answer his phone for 2 weeks. Those we're the most painful and scary weeks of my life. All I did was worry about him day and night, no matter what I was doing. After 2 weeks, at 3am I received a call from Finn. When I heard him say quietly "Hey, babe." I cried tears of joys. Just hearing his voice, knowing he was safe was all I could've asked for. We stayed on the phone for 2 hours talking about anything and everything. He was safe, a broken arm but safe. It had been almost 2 months since he left. Before he had to go he told me he was coming home on leave for a month and a half. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I sat there for a second, thinking, about everything.

I woke up the next day at 10 and went through the same routine I always had. I sat at Quinn's house eating lunch, she sat staring at me with a worried expression plastered on her face. I pushed my plate aside, "What?" I said quietly. "Rachel, you need to get out some, do something. You're stuck in the same old routine and you're miserable, I can tell." She said taking our plates to the sink. "No Quinn, I'm fine really. I'm doing great on my own."

"No you're not, Rach. Stop denying it. You're torn and upset and that's okay. I would be too, but you need to get out of this routine you're in. You do the same thing day after day."

So, I wasn't the only one who noticed?

"No Quinn, really. It's nothing, ok? I have to go now." She grabbed my wrist. "No Rachel, I can't stand to see you like this."

"Just mind your own business and stay out of it Quinn." I snapped. "Okay, sorry I was just trying to help!"

"Well, you're only making it worse so just stop." I pulled away and walked to my car. I didn't know what came over me, she _was_ just trying to help. I wanted to go back and apologize but it was too late I was already pulling out of her driveway.

Once I got home I flopped down on my bed, stretched out. I sighed, picked up my phone and called Quinn. She didn't answer on the first ring like she usually does, more like the 6th. "Hello?" She answered. "Hi Quinn, I just wanted to apologize, you were just trying to-"

"It's fine Rachel, I totally understand, you're going through a lot and it can be too much to handle." She said. "Thanks for understanding, Quinn. You're the best." I said feeling relieved. "Anytime. How about I get all the Glee club girls to come down and we could have a big slumber party, just like old times?" I giggled at the thought of it, but it _would_ be fun and it would help me get my mind of things. "Sounds fun!" I say.

**Sorry that it was **_**really**_** short. Not really drama but…? Anyway, I promise next chapter will be better since the sleepover. Please review! **


End file.
